mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricio Freire vs. Georgi Karakhanyan
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season four featherweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Georgi landed an inside kick. He was light on his feet early, giving angles. Warren's commentating. Four thirty-five. Freire pressed forward with quick, hard punches. Georgi missed a flying knee. They clinched. Four fifteen. Freire kneed the body and they broke. Freire missed a big right with four minutes. Georgi landed a leg kick. He landed a body kick. Freire was throwing some good punches here. Georgi missed a leg kick and ate a hard inside leg kick there. Three thirty-five. Freire blocked a high kick and landed a hard right. Freire got a double, Georgi jumped guard with a guillotine, Freire passed to half-guard. They stood to the clinch. Three minutes. Georgi kneed the body. Two thirty-five as they broke. Georgi landed an inside kick. They touched gloves for a groin kick. "You gotta get one of these guys out of there. I beat both of 'em." Georgi landed a leg kick. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Georgi landed a leg kick. Georgi landed a double flying knee and the second grazed Freire. Georgi stuffed a double, Freire tried again and got it with one thirty-five to guard. Georgi got the butterflies in. Freire landed three shoulder strikes, left right left right, four actually. One fifteen. They stood to the clinch. Georgi worked a single. Freire was stuffing it. One minute. Georgi let it go kneeing the body twice. He kneed the leg two times. Georgi landed a pair of big footstomps there. Thirty. They broke. Freire landed a pair of excellent inside kicks. Freire stuffed a single, had the back. Georgi was trying to stand, Freire had the standing back as the first round ended. Georgi technically outstruck Freire in that round, but the two takedowns were big. I'm of the opinion that Freire had that round. The second round began and they touched gloves. Freire landed a left hook leaping in. Four thirty-five. Freire tried a double flying knee himself and landed the second one hard. They clinched. I love MMA. Freire kneed the leg. Georgi replied. Another. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Georgi kneed the body pretty hard. Georgi kneed the leg and the thigh. Three thirty-five. The crowd booed. They broke. Georgi landed an inside kick and missed another. Three fifteen. Georgi landed a hard leg kick and an inside kick. Georgi's loosening up but he's still a bit wild. Freire landed a Shogun blocked high kick. They clinched with three minutes. Georgi kneed the belly and the thigh. Freire replied. Two thirty-five. The crowd booed. 'Great fans here today. They're loud and excited.' Warren rules. They exchanged a knee to the body, Freire landed another. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Freire was stuffing a single. Georgi kept on trying. 'Let go and get busy here.' Freire slapped the back and twice more. Making a point. Freire stuffed it and Georgi went down but they broke. One thirty as Freire landed a right to the body and a right hand, he dodged a flying kick from Georgi. Freire sprawled stuffing a telegraphed single. Georgi was breathing deeply. One fifteen. Freire turned to take the back. One minute. Freire had the back with one hook. He got the other hook in. Thirty-five. Fifteen. 'Five more seconds and it'd be Pitbull sitting here.' The second round ended. Close round but with the takedown, Freire pulled it out. The third round began and they touched gloves. Georgi landed an inside kick. Georgi landed a leg kick and ate a right. They clinched. They broke. Four thirty. Georgi swung wildly. Freire landed a left hook and ate a leg kick. Four fifteen as Freire stepped in with a big right. Freire walked right into a left hook counter and dropped hard and Freire pounced. Freire landed two big rights and a left and another pair of rights and the ref stopped it.